


The Price of Freedom

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, POV Minor Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boa Hancock reflects on friends, power, and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Freedom

Sometimes, you feel lonely.

You don't really have anyone to talk to.

You have Sonia and Mari, and you have had each other for all your lives. But you remember – from that lifetime ago when you were young and innocent and free – that there is something different about talking to a friend.

An equal. When was the last time you told someone something that was not an order, a direction, when you were not addressing them as Empress of Kuja?

Who were you, before you were Empress of Kuja, Royal Shichibukai Boa Hancock? Before--

Who might you have been?

And would there have been friends?

But you can't afford these thoughts. You can't afford to drop your guard or your mask – to be anything less than absolutely vigilant.

All you need are your sisters. All you need is your freedom.

You are an idol: distant, revered, _safe_ on your pedestal.

 

When all other people do is hurt, it is far better to be alone.


End file.
